3rd Party Components
3rd party components are available both freely and as shareware or commercially. See also third party controls. Freeware Components *DelphiBasics - Components to use .png file format in Delphi. *Asphyre - Components to use DirectX in Delphi. *Brilliant Code - Add-in for extended syntax highlighting of Object Pascal language in Delphi IDE. *ComPort Library - An easy to use comport library. *DelphiX - Components to use DirectX in Delphi. *DSPack - Components that use DirectShow for media playback and handling. *dzChart - A chart component for Delphi and Kylix. *Graphics32 - A library for fast 32-bit graphics handling in Delphi and Kylix. Overview. *ICS - Internet Component Suite - A set of components for building internet applications. There are components to support all major TCP/IP protocols such as HTTP, FTP, SMTP, POP3, NNTP, PING, TELNET, TCP, UDP and more. There are both client and server components. SSL enabled version available. *Indy • Indy homepage - The most complete network suite for Delphi. Indy 10 also works on Free Pascal, and is multi-platform. *InstantObjects™ - An integrated framework for developing object-oriented business solutions in Borland Delphi™. The framework provides the foundation for the development process as well as the engine that powers the final application. *Jedi VCL - A huge collection of components for all kinds of stuff. It can be rather difficult to find just the component you need, but it is almost certainly there already. *kbmMemTable - Free memory dataset (commercial component KbmMW builds on it). *kbmMW CodeGear Edition - Free advanced and full featured n-tier application server framework with support for XML, SOAP, HTTP, dbExpress, BDE, ADOExpress, IBExpress and more! *MidWare - MultiTier component framework - A component set (full source code included) to build multitier client/server applications. You have a component set for client side and another for server side. The component manage everything related to the communication, requests, result sets and the likes. You can concentrate yourself on your business rules. No need to dig in low level stuff. btw: There is a commercial version available for commercial applications. *PHP4Delphi - Component to use PHP scripts inside Delphi programs. *RX Library - A collection of components that were very popular at the time of Delphi 3 - 5. It is not quite as huge as the JVCL. Most of these components have been integrated into the JVCL. *Synapse - A TCP/IP suite. *SynEdit - An advanced component for mulit-line editing with syntax highlighting. *TFieldedText - A (.NET) component for parsing (and generating) CSV files and other types of text files containing tables of values. Based upon FieldedText. *tiOPF - Framework for Delphi & Free Pascal that simplifies the mapping of an object oriented business model into a relational database. *Virtual Treeview - Treeview replacement component, much more powerful than standard MS Treeview. *VirtualShellTools - Windows Shell Components based on Virtual Treevew above. Build a Windows Explorer clone in seconds that is faster then Explorer itself. *ZeosLib - A set of database components for MySQL, PostgreSQL, Interbase, Firebird, MS SQL, Sybase, Oracle, DB/2 for Delphi, Kylix and C++ Builder. Lazarus support is under way. *GlScene - Αn OpenGL based 3D library for Delphi. It provides visual components and objects allowing description and rendering of 3D scenes in an easy, no-hassle, yet powerful manner Commercial Components *RemObjects AnyDAC - A cross-platform, cross-DBMS, high-speed data access engine for Oracle, MS SQL, IBM DB2, MySQL, Sybase ASA, Interbase, Firebird, PostgreSQL, SQLite, MS Access, DbExpress, ODBC, that simplifies the task of building CodeGear Delphi, C++ Builder and Free Pascal Compiler / Lazarus database applications. *Atozed Software's Intraweb *Delphi Basics - The delphi basics website contains a collection of applications and components. *DDObjects - DDObjects is an easy to use while still powerful remoting framework for Delphi which supports remote calls, callbacks, asynchronous call and much more. *DevExpress *Elevate Software - Elevate Software has long been known for its DBISAM database engine. ElevateDB is its latest embedded database engine, available for the Borland Delphi, C++Builder, and Developer Studio products, the CodeGear RAD Studio products, and any development environment that can use ODBC or the ADO.NET architecture for data access. ElevateDB is also available in a Unicode version. *HREF's WebHub A framework for creating web applications *InstantBDExpress is a dbExpress-based component library that emulates the behaviour of the BDE components, plus an array of techniques and methodologies to integrate these components in existing (possibly huge) applications. *JED Software *KbmMW Advanced multitier OPF framework with builtin support for Service Oriented Architecture (SOA), Enterprise Service Bus (ESB) and much more. CodeGear Edition is free even for commercial use. Memtables part is freeware. *LMD Innovative *MicroOlap Micro Olap - BDE Replacement Components providing BDE syntax compatible access to MySQL and PostgreSQL. Also contains automatic migration utilities and Backup, Restore components. *MidWare - MultiTier component framework is a component set (full source code included) to build multitier client/server applications. You have a component set for client side and another for server side. The component manage everything related to the communication, requests, result sets and the likes. You can concentrate yourself on your business rules. No need to dig in low level stuff. btw: There is a freeware version for non commercial use. *Mitov Software - very fast Video, Audio and Signal processing, basic computer vision components and plotting component libraries. *Morfik A framework for creating web applications * NexusDB NexusDB is an ultra-fast, client/server database engine originally designed for the Delphi and C++Builder developer. NexusDB implements the international standard ISO/IEC 9075 - SQL:2003, including most of the Core SQL functionality as well as many of the additional features defined in the standard. In addition, NexusDB augments SQL:2003 with extensions to expose vendor-specific functionality. *PaxScript/ - Object Oriented and thread safe scripting engine for Delphi. Supported languages are Pascal, C, Basic, and JavaScript. *RemObjects *ReportBuilder - Digital Metaphors *RW Net Library for performing shortest path calculations. Available for both win32 and .NET. *SDL Component Suite - Collection of components supporting scientific and engineering computing *SmartInspect An advanced logging tool for debugging and monitoring Delphi applications. *SQL Direct A BDE replacement component library. High compatible. *SUIPack - Suite of components for making skinned interfaces. Available as both VCL components and .NET *SUISkin - Single component drop in skinning component for Delphi. Available as both a VCL component and .NET. *TeeChart - Steema Software *TMS Software *TurboDB for VCL Embedded SQL database written in Delphi. dataweb also offers server-based editions and databases for C++ Builder and Delphi for .NET. *VCLSkin VCLSkin is a component used to create skinnable user interfaces for Delphi/C++Builder applications. Easy to use: simply place the component on the Main Form and VCLSkin will skin the entire application with no need for source code modification. *FastReport - FastReport®4 VCL is an add-on component that allows your application to generate reports quickly and efficiently. FastReport® provides all the necessary tools to develop reports, including a visual report designer, a reporting core, and a preview window. Category:3rd Party Components Category:References